poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal Read-Along
This is the story of "Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal". You can read along with me in your book. You will know when it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. (chimes ring) Let's begin now. In another time, another world, gentle Gelflings and simple Podlings lived together in peace. Every 1,000 years, the Three Suns of this world would come together in a Great Conjunction of blinding light. Tremendous energy would pass through a magical Crystal located at the heart of a shining Castle. But during the last Great Conjunction, the Crystal cracked, and a single Crystal Shard broke off and was lost. The Crystal darkened, and evil came into the world. (chimes ring, turn page) Two new races appeared: The cruel Skeksis and the gentle Mystics. The Skeksis took control of the Dark Crystal and brought unhappiness to the land. An ancient Prophecy said that their harsh rule could be ended----but only if a Gelfling healed the Crystal. So the Skeksis ordered the death of every Gelfling to prevent the Prophecy from coming true. However, the good and wise Mystics saved one Gelfling baby, a boy named Jen, and raised him in their hidden valley. Years later, Winnie the Pooh and his friends have traveled to this world and met Jen, and as the Mystic Master lay dying, he summoned Jen and the others to his side and showed them the image of the missing Crystal Shard. "Jen, soon the Three Suns will meet again. Find this Shard, or else the Skeksis will rule forever. Your new friends will help you. Seek Aughra, keeper of secrets." The Shard gave off a clear musical note and disappeared, and the Mystic Master faded from sight. "He's disappearing." said Pooh. "Oh, Master, We will go where you send us, though we barely understand." So Jen and the others left to find Aughra. (chimes ring, turn page) At that same moment, in the Castle of the Dark Crystal, the Emperor of the evil Skeksis also died. No sooner had he dropped his scepter than the Chamberlain snatched it up. "Hmm. I should be Emperor next! It should be me!" The Skeksis General howled. "CHAMBERLAIN, LAY DOWN THAT SCEPTER! I challenge you to trial by stone! Slaves, bring us the swords". The Chamberlain went first. With all his might, he crashed his sword against the Trial Stone. But nothing happened. Then the General swung fiercely, and the black stone shattered. "It's me! I'm Emperor now! Throw the Chamberlain out of the Castle forever!" (chimes ring, turn page) Just then the Crystal sounded, and the Skeksis rushed to the Crystal Chamber. There in the Dark Crystal was an image of Jen and Pooh and the others. The General shuttered. "A Gelfling alive? How can that be? We've killed them all! And those strange creatures are with him." Angered, the General turned to his army of huge dark beetle-like creatures. "Garthim! Find the Gelfling and his friends now, or they will destroy us!" Meanwhile, our heroes continued their search for Aughra. "Uh, I have a feeling that we're about to get caught in a trap." "Chumley, don't be ridiculous. Who would want to trap us?" said Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley. As they struggled up a rocky cliff, long vines suddenly reached down and pulled Jen off the ground and traps fell on Pooh and the others. "Boy, they must really hate salesman." "Suddenly looking for Aughra doesn't seem like such a good idea." said Tigger and Rabbit. A hideous one-eyed women stepped before them. "You, Gelfling? Can't be. All dead." "But I am a Gelfling. These are my friends. Are you Aughra? We seek the Crystal Shard." "Is that all? Come, everyone, follow me." Aughra touched the vines, and they set Jen down and she took the traps off of Pooh and the others. (chimes ring, turn page) Aughra let Jen and Pooh and the others to her wondrous observatory. "Everything in the heavens is here. That's how I know next Great Conjunction is coming. Better find your Shard before that, everyone." Aughra dumped out a box full of Crystal Shards. Jen and the others searched through them carefully. "These three look like the Shard my master showed us, but one is it?" "There's so many, it's hard to choose." said Eeyore. Jen thought awhile, then piped the sound his Master's Shard had made. The middle Shard began to glow. "Uh, you know, I think that's the Crystal Shard we need." said Chumley. "Aughra, this is the one! But what do we do with it?" Why, you must heal the Dark Crystal!" But before she could explain, Garthim warriors ripped through the observatory wall. Jen and the others jumped onto passing metal moon and sailed over the Garthims' heads. Below, Aughra fought off the invaders. Fearing for their lives, Jen and Pooh and the others hurled themselves off the moon, crashed through a window, and tumbled down a rocky hillside. But both them and the Shard were safe. (chimes ring, turn page) Struggling through forest and swamp, Jen and the others cautiously moved past plants that move and creatures that uttered strange sounds. Suddenly, a ferocious furry face leaped at Jen and Pooh and the others. They lost their balance and fell backwards. "Oh, no. Right in the mud." "Yuck!" said Tigger. Then Jen and the others heared a voice nearby. "Dolah, Fizzgig. Dolah." As they looked up, a young girl stepped out of the bushes. The growling ball of fur became quiet and jumped up into her arms. Jen and the others gasps. "Ohh!" said Pooh and the others. "Hoppin' Hadrosaurus! Another Gelfling just like Jen." said Ttark. "Your a Gelfling! I thought I was the only one!" "I thought I was. I'm Kira, and this is my pet, Fizzgig. Here, I'll help you and your friends out of the mudhole." (chimes ring, turn page) The instant their hands touched, Jen and Kira began to see visions. Jen was frightened. "What's happening?" "We're dreamfesting, sharing our memories. The image you're seeing is of me with the Podlings, who raise me." In a instand, the young Gelflings learned everything about each other---their rescue as infants from Garthim attack, their childhood adventures, Jen meeting Pooh and the others, even our heroes meeting with Aughra. Kira smiled. "Come on, guys, I'll take you to my people." Once they arrived at Pod Village, the cheerful Podlings carried in platters of food and drink, even Honey for Pooh. Merrily they banged their drums, and laughed and sang and danced. Jen grinned. "Kira, this is such a happy place. How can we stay?" "As long as we want." "Now that I finished eating my Honey, I feel like dancing." "Uh, I'll join in too." said Pooh and Chumley. (chimes ring, turn page) Shyly, Jen and Pooh and the others joined in the dancing, but suddenly the wall crashed in. It was the Garthim again! The terrified Podlings ran in all directions. Kira grabbed Jen's hand and the others. " It's us they're after. Quickly, guys, follow me!" The young Gelfings and Pooh and the others fled into the forest to escape the horrible Garthim attack. Gasping for breath, Pooh, the others, Jen and Kira finally stopped to rest deep in the forest near the ancient ruins of the Gelfling civilization. There, our heroes discovered a wall covered with strange carvings. "Guys, look! It's a prophecy. When single shines the Triple sun, what was sundered and undone shall be whole, the two made one, by Gelfling hand or else by none." "So this Shard is actually a piece of the Dark Crystal." said Pooh. (chimes ring, turn page) A shadow suddenly fell across the Gelflings and Pooh and the others. It was the Skeksis Chamberlain! "Prophecy cause all this trouble. Skeksis fear Gelflings. Bad mistake. Come to Castle. Show them you and your friends want peace. Please?" The Chamberlain reached out to Jen and the others, but Kira pulled them back, "No, guys. It's a trick." Jen and Pooh and the others fled after Kira into the forest. "Now we know what we have to do. We must go to the Castle and put the Shard back into the Crystal before the Great Conjunction. Look, guys, the suns are almost touching!" "(gasps) Don't you know what this means? We don't have much time left!" exclaim Tigger. Meanwhile, far away, the Mystics also watched the Three Suns drawing closer together. It was time for them, too, to journey to the Castle of the Dark Crystal. (chimes ring, turn page) Jen shook his head. "Kira, we'll never be able to get to the Castle in time." "Landstriders will get us there, guys. I'll call them. (chirps) Stanyee tamar! (chirps) Doobah!" Two tall insect-like beasts with long, spindly legs strode out of the woods. Jen, Pooh, the others, and Kira climbed onto their backs. "Hang on, guys. They go fast!" In no time, they arrived at the Castle, only to find it guarded by Garthim warriors. The Landstriders attacked valiantly, but Jen, Pooh, the others, and Kira were thrown to the ground. The Garthim surrounded the Gelflings and Pooh and the others at the edge of a deep ravine. "It's a dead end! We're trapped! Trapped like rachets!" exclaim Tigger. Kira wrapped her arms around Jen and the others and jumped! But instead of falling, they floated safely downward. "Kira! You have wings! I don't have any." "Of course not. You're a boy." (chimes ring, turn page) At the bottom of the ravine, they entered the Castle through a dark and foul-smelling underground passage. Strange creatures scurried along the ground. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the Chamberlain reached out and grabbed them. "You die, Gelfling!" Jen wriggled free, but the Chamberlain pulled down a beam, and a pile of rocks buried Jen. Thinking Jen was dead, the Chamberlain dragged Kira and Pooh and the others into the Crystal Chamber, where the Skeksis were awaiting the Great Conjunction. "I bring you the last Gelfling and these creatures. I! I have done this! Now we are safe from prophecy!" But Jen had already freed himself from the rocks and was hiding in the balcony above the Dark Crystal. (chimes ring, turn page) Jen looked up at the Three suns about to come together. Now was the time! He leaped onto the Dark Crystal, but the Shard fell from his hands! "He dropped the Shard." said Tigger. Breaking free from the Chamberlain's grasps, Kira grabbed the fallen Shard. Jen shouted, "Look out, Kira!" But Kira tossed the Shard up to Jen, as the Skeksis closed in and killed her. "That's what fierce looks like. They killed Kira!" yelled Rabbit. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Jen plunged the Shard deep into the Crystal, healing its wound. The Crystal flashed, and Jen was thrown into the air. He landed unharmed and ran over to Kira. Meanwhile, the light of the Great Conjunction shot down into the Crystal and split into brilliant beams that filled the chamber. The filthy walls of the Castle began to crumble, revealing its original beauty. The Skeksis were afraid. At that very moment, the Mystics entered the Crystal Chamber. The beams of light pulled the Mystics and the Skeksis together, turning them into new and kindly creatures. (chimes ring, turn page) Jen cradled Kira's fallen body in arms. One of the new race of tall, angelic light-creatures spoke to Jen and Pooh and the others. "You have done well, Gelfling. You and your friends have restored the true power of the Crystal, and brought back harmony and goodness to the land. We make your friend whole again. Hold her to you." As the creature spoke, Kira came back to life. "Well, I'll be." "Oh, my goodness." said Tigger and Pooh. "Oh, thank goodness." said Rabbit. "It's amazing." "You said it, Ttark." said Ttark and Tennessee Tuxedo. "Now we leave you the Crystal of Truth. Make your world in its light." As for Pooh and the others, they left the Castle and rode off into the sunset to see what new adventure awaits them. That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over. Category:Read-Along Stories